THE FRIENDLY EXORCIST
by persona3adict
Summary: Yuuri, Murata and the childhood friend accidentally got transported into shin makoku. but the thing is the friend is a girl, boyxboy fan AND exorcist. what will happen when she gets into a world full of mazokus, bishounen AND crazy traditions! YUURAM!
1. PROLOUGE: the friend ,before everything

THE FRIENDLY EXORCIST! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT SHOUKO YURI WINCOTT! Note: the prologue takes place years before the events of the show.

Prologue:

~the friend, before everything"

YUURI'S POV

"Yuu-chan be careful at school okay. Always smile and remember to make friends"

I nodded and proceeded walking towards the school gate. There were lots of kids inside. I opened the locker with my name on it, changed my shoes and proceeded walking to the big board where all the names were listed. I spotted my name.

1-A

I sighed heavily and ran towards the classroom.

I finally found my classroom. I breathed in and out, opened the sliding door and went inside. Everyone inside was playing, chatting and having fun. Except for one girl. She has brown shoulder length hair and blue eyes. she was wearing a pink dress and white shoes. She was reading a book. Wow, I think I just saw the first loner here in class.

Sadly the only vacant seat left is the one beside her.

I walked towards the chair and sat down. I looked at her quickly, she looked back. We both looked away when our eyes collided.

"...my name is Shouko Yuri" I jumped a little since she suddenly spoke. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm Yuuri Shibuya nice too meet you" she nodded and flipped through the pages.

"y-you're not scared of me?" I stared at her for a while with shock. I smiled at her.

"why would I be you're not a bad person right?" she looked at me but turned away. She's a strange girl.

"hey you better be careful with that girl! Her parents are exorcists!" I raised my eyebrows and tilted my head a bit.

"Exorcists? What's that!" the boy if front of me was shocked.

"you don't know what's an exorcist?" I shook my head.

"Exorcists are people who kill chickens and use its blood to punish people!" I just stared at the boy since he was trying to imitate a chicken, flapping his arms like wings.

"okay…." He smiled and ran away.

It was lunch time and it seems that Shouko is quite popular. I looked at Shouko who was eating her lunch all on her own. I feel kind of sad. I grabbed my lunch, dragged my chair and place it on the side of her table. She flinched a little and stared at me wide eyed.

"Can I eat lunch with you?"I asked her. she stared at me with disbelief this time. I just sat down and smiled at her.

"you aren't scared of me?"

"not really besides I'm eating alone as well" she nodded and continued eating her lunch.

"you probably heard from them that my parents are exorcists and yet you still talk to me" I swallowed my food and laughed.

"I think it's cool!" she blushed a bit and looked at me.

"really?" I smiled widely.

"Yeah using chicken blood to punish people is awesome since maybe they make scythes using its blood" she sweatdropped.

"that's not how exorcists work you know….."

~~~~~~AFTER A FEW YEARS~~~~

I was walking down the hallways when suddenly called my name.

"Yuuri! I've been searching for you everywhere!" I looked at the girl who was trying to catch her breath. She then stumbled on the ground as usual. I just sighed and helped her stand up.

"man, you better be more careful next time" I said at the brunette. She has short brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing the school's sailor uniform.

"yeah yeah sure but anyway I have big news!" I just stared at her.

"Guess what! Monster monkeys is having a movie! Can you believe that!" she waved her hands in the air, her eyes gleaming with excitement and joy. I smiled back at her.

"I see well that's great I guess" she then glared at me.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY I GUESS I THOUGHT YOU LIKED MONSTER MONKEYS!" I sweatdropped. She then suddenly smiled. Mood swings much?

"you're still mad about me beating you huh?" I felt a vain pop out of my head. She sighed and smirked.

"hahaha I knew you were mad about that!"

_Flashback:_

_We were playing Monster monkeys in my room. I smirked since it's clear who the victor will be, it's me. I mean I'm not boasting or anything but I have all the top scores in Monster Monkeys. _

_The gameplay is simple actually. You pick between 20 monkeys then bash each other up with weapons. She doesn't have a chance since I'm using master monkey goku and she's left with monkey sakura, the weakest monkey! I grinned evilly as I pressed the buttons._

_BAM_

_WHACK_

_CLICK_

_~LOZER!~_

_I stared blankly at the screen. I can't believe I lost. Master monkey goku lost to Monkey sakura? This cant be happening! _

"_I WON I WON!"I glared at the remote control. _

"_That's it I'm hungry come on!"_

_End…._

"I'M NOT MAD!"I suddenly shouted at her. She smirked and pointed her finger at me with a triumphed expression.

"yes you are!"

"no I'm not!"

"yes!"

"no!"

"no!"

"yes!" I gasped. Man I forgot that she's a pro at reverse psychology!

"you just admitted that you're mad now treat me lunch!" I just sighed at her and nodded. Well, If I fight back she'd release her deadly glare at me.

We were both walking towards the school cafeteria. I stopped for a while and ran towards the opposite direction. It took a while before she realized that she was talking to herself. She then ran towards the opposite direction yelling "YUURI YOU HOMO PERVERTED CHIBI WEIRDO FREAK JERK!" I sighed and continued walking towards the opposite direction.

What kind of exorcist is she?

Man this always happens to me.

~~~~AFTER A FEW MONTHS~~~~

"Yuuri,Shouri nii-chan I have to go with the Wincotts to America"

I just stared at her with shock. We were in our living room, I was serving tea. I looked at Shouri who was staring at her with shock written in his face as well. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened it. I stared at her and smiled.

"Congratulations"

~~~THE DAY OF HER FLIGHT~~~

"this is it huh? This is goodbye…" I told her in a sad tone.

Me, mom, dad and Shouri were standing outside the airport. We were seeing Shouko off. I cant believe it's the day of us parting. My bestfriend and my first love… I never even confessed to her, I cant. I'm too late. I wish I could've confessed to her sooner.

"yeah well thanks for everything…." Mom suddenly hugged her, teary eyed. Shouko hugged her back.

"Shouko-chan please be okay. Remember us always okay! And be more feminine"

"yes mama-chan"

"contact us when you visit us ok? and visit us as soon as possible." Dad said sadly. She smiled at him sadly then nodded.

"Shouko-chan if anyone tries to hurt you there be sure to tell me and I'll come straight to you" said Shouri with a slight smile though it was sad. She laughed a bit then nodded.

"we'll miss you….." she looked at me sadly then smiled genuinely. It was a happy and beautiful smile. I smiled as well.

"don't worry we'll see each other again! But promise me one thing" I smiled sadly yet looked at her. it was painful looking at her, my unrequited love.

"what is it?" she grabbed my hand and placed a picture. Our picture to be precise. Me, Shouri, Shouko and my parents smiling at the park when we were kids. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I looked up at shouko who was crying while smiling.

"be strong ok? a strong willed person with a strong will and determination. Be strong for your family and …. For me' I nodded. She then hugged me tightly.

_The plane heading to California is arriving passengers of…._

She let go of me and wiped her tears. She walked towards the terminal she was near it she looked at us and waved.

"see ya!" she shouted with a big, bright smile. We waved back at her. when she was out of sight we went home.

While in the car I looked at the picture she gave me. I smiled at it. I will become strong shouko. I promise.

Wow it's been a long time since I uploaded a story for KKM! It was hard to make it since I was preoccupied with other things. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the prologue now off to the next chapter! Please review!


	2. the friend, accidentally transported

First kyou kara maou fanfic! Please review it and please help me improve my fanfic!

Well majority in my fanfic are POV's so please bear with it since I still haven't mastered the normal POV.

Yuuri's POV

**ON EARTH;**

"yuuri! Oii yuuri" shouts a familiar voice. I looked at the direction of the voice.

Oh it was murata….. wearing his school uniform..

Today is a normal day as usual. Clear blue skies, perfect time to hang out or play baseball, children playing and laughing, people walking, couples having dates, and a lot more.

Ah what a normal day it was..

Though unlike them were not here to hang out nor are we normal…..

If Getting sucked into another world and being the maou of a place full of bishoujo's and bishounen claiming that there mazokus, accidentally proposing to a GUY you just met,not to mention discovering that that guy is 84 years old, meeting the man who named you , a guy that looks scary but like cute stuff, having a daughter in your young age, in your 16 years of life and being involved in life threatening situations and discovering your best friend is the reincarnation of a 4000 year old sage means being normal!

But its not so bad…. Since I got used to it.

We were here in the train station waiting for someone. I was currently looking at the wall next to me thinking nothing.

"oi, Shibuya what are you looking at?"

Oh yeah I was waiting for HER with Murata.

"nothing much just thinking about stuff"

"oh…. Hehehe…. I see" he's smirking and laughing in a weird way…. I wonder what he's doing.

"what do you mean "I see" hm?" I asked as I stood up in the park bench and stretched my arms.

"shibuya aren't you going to meet with your long lost HOT childhood friend? That's a GIRL" he smirked.

I blushed at the HOT and GIRL parts.

"aren't you exaggerating Murata? We're not long lost. We just haven't seen each other in a long time."

"yeah says the guy that couldn't stop talking about Shouko this and that" he replied with a big grin.

My blush became worse as i felt my face becoming redder by the minute.

Shouko Yuri Wincott. My childhood best friend AND my first love. We haven't seen each other for a long time since she had to go to America due to family reasons. And the bad part is my parents doesn't want us to know the 'reasons' behind this. But I had to let it go eventually. What matters is the now!

"are you still thinking about her?" he asked happily.

"s-stop that murata!Anyway why do you want to meet with her as well ?" I scowled at him.

"well this kind of opportunity only comes in rarely. When you get to meet a hot girl and all"

I sighed " I can't believe I'm actually OKAY with this. Just don't try to creep her out okay?"

He mumbled some thing then nodded.

.

.

… and an awkward silence suddenly overwhelmed. I looked at murata, and it wasn't a very nice sight. He was practicing his so called "charming smile" and some dialogues like "hello lady is it hot in here or is it just you?". Creepy. Anyway I wonder how everyone in shin makoku are doing.

I wonder if Conrad,Wolfram,Gwendel ,Greta and the others are fine. What's happening in shin makoku? I wonder…..

"oi shibuya, about wolfram…."

Murata suddenly asks that question. What about wolfram?

"hm? What about wolfram?"

" you and he are engaged ya know? how will you explain this to wolfram about shouko? Wont he think that you're cheating on him?"

"hm…. Guess your right.. I wonder"

Hm….. I wonder what I should tell him about her…

"ne ,yuuri can you tell me more about shouko?"he asks, I can hear both boredom and interest in his voice

"hm… she's 15 but advance and really talented." I said calmly

"What' she good at?"he asks with curiosity

"at singing, at dancing, at sports, at arts mainly martial arts but she's also a real great painter and making fanfics"

"fanfics? What kind"

"It would be best if you ask her instead" I shrugged. Just thinking about her fanfics gives me the creeps…. I mean seriously BOYXBOY fanfics?

And again awkward silence…

"ne, Shibuya, care to explain why her name is shouko yuri if her last name is Wincott? Is she half Japanese or something?" now his voice is full of boredom.

Wincott….. reminds me of Julia….

"well she's full Japanese. She's adopted" I said in a sad way.

"adopted?" murata glanced at me with full curiosity.

"her parents were killed when she was 6 by a murder in her house. Her family was very close to the Wincott family so they adopted her, or so I heard….." I answered with a weak voice. Just thinking about her past saddens me. The only thing I can do for her is to sympathize her.

"oh…." He said in a really low tone.

"but the interesting part is before she was adopted in the wealthy family of the Wincotts, her family were exorcists, and she mastered being an exorcist at the age of 4!" I said with excitement! Really when she told me this she was really happy and it was interesting that she knows a lot about demons!

"oh I see… by the way does she have a boyfriend?"

"hm…. None she's been single for a long time" I answer. When I looked at him he was smiling in a very disturbing way. His eyes were shimmering as though he won the jackpot.

"Yuuri !" I hear a girl shouting my name.

I look at the direction and saw Shouko, wearing a plain brown scarf around her neck, 3 layered hair(use your imagination). first layer was her bangs (strait bangs use your imagination)second was a thin layer of slashed hair reaching her chest, and the third was straight brown hair reaching her waist, a yellow short sleeved shirt with a hoodie and a black skirt, black leggings and her black boots almost reaching her knee and a small heel . she was also wearing a brown travelling backpack a big one might I add , Her blue eyes were shimmering like the sun. her clothes were really cute on her. Then I turned at Murata.

When Murata saw her, he whistled as though he saw his girlfriend.

"Shouko, yo! long time no see" I said to her with a normal smile. Murata was eyeing her with affection.

"Yuuri! I missed you back in America! How've you been?" She smiled at me while catching her breath. Then she looked at Murata.

"ah Yuuri who's he? A friend of yours?" when Murata heard her he immediately blushed and smiled.

"Ah, I'm Murata ken nice to meet you, I'll hang out with you guys for today and onwards is that okay?" he answered rather calmly I never expected that

"ah, its okay mura-mura! Hehehe, you look red are you having a seizure?" wait "mura-mura"? they only met a now and she made him a nickname?

She placed her hand on Murata's forehead, and he immediately blushed. This scene is kinda funny.

"guess not. Anyway mura-mura you should rest"

"no no I'm fine! "

Hehehe he's flustering. She suddenly looked at me with disbelief, as though she was thinking that he was my…

"ne, homo-kun, you jealous?" she was mocking me.

And I wasn't happy. Urgh, again with the homo nickname! Do I really look gay? Well, I have a male fiancé, BUT THAT DOSENT COUNT SHE DOSENT EVEN KNOW WOLFRAM! And Murata is laughing out loud behind her. Haha yourself mura-mura….

"no and I'm not a homo!"

"fine bi"

"bi?"

"bi as in bisexual!"

"fair enough…" well, its okay I guess, I mean it does mean liking both girls and…. Guys so it dosent matter as long as its not gay, homo or retard…..

"anyway since its late can you guys escort me for a while? I have to unpack my stuff in the place where I'm gonna stay in! and I have to practice my fencing moves " she told us as though she was in a hurry.

"you do fencing? Wow that's great!" exclaimed Murata happily.

"yeah sure its okay were is it anyway?" I answered normally.

"in your house" she said calmly. Wait a minute, ,MY HOUSE?

"what why in my house! I don't remember any STUFF in my HOUSE!" this is insane!

" well, my dad just phoned you guys last week and judging by now my stuff is now in your house." She said calmly, CALMLY!

"urgh fine! Lets just go home kay…." I sigh in dismay.

"yes! " they both shouted in joy.

"oh yeah bi-san I'm going to expect a nice bath okay?"

"fine….."

They are so the perfect couple. They should be together. But I kinda treat her as my little sister, so I kinda don't approve. I mean she's to pretty for him! And her brother is gonna kill me if he finds out I haven't been taking care of her sister and getting her a boyfriend! Just thinking about it makes me tremble in fear. Just like when Wolfram gets jealous for no reason. Wolfram, I miss him so much.

Wait, why am I thinking about him!

I felt like my body temperature increased dramatically.

Wolfram….

WOLFRAM'S POV

**BACK IN SHIN MAKOKU**

Training my troops as usual…..

Man I'm tired…. I wonder how's yuuri…..

That wimp…. I wonder what's he doing there on earth….

Its been weeks since I last saw him… maybe he's studying that thing they called algebra? Really…

Or maybe he's cheating on me! That wimp! I will interrogate him when he comes back! I am his fiancé! He's mine and only mine!

I dismissed them and went back to our bedroom and I saw Greta near the window.

I went closer to her and embraced her. I can tell that she was surprised to see me hugging but she smiled tenderly yet sadly.

"ne, Wolfram, when's Yuuri gonna come back?" she asked me sadly.

"I'm soon he'll be back here soon." In answered her sadly as well. she nodded sadly and continued staring at the window. I sighed sadly and looked the greta.

Yuuri….. please hurry back… I miss you….. WE miss you

YUURI'S POV

**Back to earth**

Well we've arrived at my house. Mom greeted us as usual in her happy tone smiling but when she saw Shouko she squealed like a crazy fan girl seeing her idol. Mom nearly dragged Shouko inside our house (she even forgot to take of her shoes) and talked to Shouko happily. Well mom was certainly happy to see Shouko again after all these years. I can see that in her smile. Mom gave her a thing wrapped around in cloth. I think its her sword, I'm not sure though since I wasn't listening anyway.

I was supposed to prepare the tub for her a nice warm bath. I headed up to the bathroom with Murata (I practically dragged him since he would just ruin their moment) and tried to prevent him from fainting when I said I was gonna prepare Shouko's bath. When she says bath she means with the aroma candles and a really REALLY sparkly tub. And our tub wasn't sparkly.

Anyway I put on some water to check if we still had warm water. I sighed and was ready to head out of the bathroom until…..

"YUURI! ARE THE CANDLES READY?' she accidentally bumped into us which made up a black hole in the tub which made a time paradox that made a hole on the tub…..

In smaller words we were transported to shin makoku.

**In shin makoku**

We arrived in shin makoku at last. We're soaking wet and trying to catch our breath. I thought that she jumping with us was a dream but when I turned back I saw her unconscious, soaking wet. Man this is going to be hard…


	3. the friend, can understand?

It suddenly popped up so please bear with it! I like using Yuuri instead of Yuri so bear with it! MY FANFIC MY NAME! kyou kara maou dosent belong to me! Only shouko is mine! XPPP

YUURI'S POV

**BLOOD PLEDGE CASTLE, SHIN MAKOKU**

I cant believe it…. She's here! I think I really am stupid! She suddenly went in with her bag and the sword and she's wet! And she looks cute when she's wet! Argh what am I saying? Think Yuuri think! If wolfram sees her she will be killed and I will be murdered slowly!

Oh yeah Murata is here! Yes! And no one is still here that's good.

"oi Murata how will we explain her to them!" I asked him, WHILE SCREAMING AND PANICKING!

"hm….. I think we should give her the "let men hear your hearts cry-kun " and tell her that we-"

"TELLING HER THAT WE'RE MAZOKU'S AND I'M THE MAOU IS A BAD THING! REMEMBER THAT I TOLD YOU SHE'S AN EXORCIST! " I started to scream and panic even more.

"well, Shibuya, we were idiots for not locking the bathroom door in the first place" he answered calmly.

When I was about to respond someone called me….

"HEIKA!" great….. their here. How am I going to explain to them about Shouko? Great their all here….. especially Wolfram.

"oi wimp took you long enough to –" he was cut off when he saw Shouko.

Wolfram's eyes were full of rage, envy and wrath. He then glared at me and grabbed my collar and started screaming "YOU CHEATER, HOW DARE YOUHAVE A RELATIONSHIP ON EARTH AND BRING HER HERE! OF ALL THE NERVE!" he then started to shake me. Guess I deserved this, not!

I tried to talk but he was shaking me brutally! I'm starting to suffocate, I tried to make wolfram stop but when I looked at him he was….. crying? Why would he be crying?

"Wolfram, stop it your suffocating heika" said Conrad while trying to release wolfram from my collar.

Thank you Conrad for separating him from me, I can breathe at last. As I look at Shouko, she's still soaking wet and unconscious. Damn I have to help her. But then I have to tell him that she's only a friend of mine since he is crying.

I went to his side and patted his shoulders." Relax Wolfram, she's just a childhood friend of mine that ACCIDENTALLY got transported with us….." I gave him a calm smile and he relaxed a bit. That's good.

I walked towards the direction of my unconscious friend and started to carry her bridal style, I can't believe I'm doing this. I looked at everyone with a serious face and they just nodded, even wolfram.

I sighed and smiled at them. At least they understood. I hurried to Gisela when I found her in the infirmary, thank goodness. When Gisela saw this she was shocked and asked me to put her to the bed. Then she told me to stay outside for a while. When I went outside the first thing I saw was a flying towel that hit me in the face. Then I saw Wolfram. He was wearing a very angry face. I frowned.

"wimp you should dry up first before carrying girl to the infirmary!" he scolded me with a angry face, he returned to his normal attitude. I smiled at him.

"well, first of all I am not a wimp! Second I forgot that we were both wet" I answered him in a weird yet serious way. He just pouted, aw so cute.

"hey Yuuri , promise me that you aren't cheating on me" he stared at me with a serious yet sad face. I only stared at him and answered "promise". His facial expression changed and turned into a smile.

"good, anyway what's your relationship with the girl? Is she your relative or something?"

"no, she's my childhood friend and sorta my partner."

"P-PARTNER?" he suddenly shouted. Clenching his fists

"yes, game partner"

"oh whats her name?"

"Shouko Yuri Wincott"

"Wincott? I never knew that there are Wincotts on earth!" he was shocked. True that I never knew that there were Wincott's even in other worlds but as they say sometimes names can be common.

"its just coincidence you know and besides we even have a similar name, were both yuri well her name is yuri which is shorter than my name and I'm yuuri but AHH! You get the point!"I started scratching my head since I'm confused as well.

WOLFRAM'S POV

That wimp, does he like that girl? How can he be more obvious! It kind of hurts to see my fiancé liking another person especially when he told me that she's a childhood friend. It's crushing me. How dare a girl ruin my yuuri! He's mine! But he told me that she's only a childhood friend so I guess I should believe him a bit, but only a bit.

Anyway this is getting on my nerves, sure yuuri is a cheating wimp but I guess I should have faith in him? Maybe….

"Oh heika! There you are I've been looking for you! And you're here as well Wolfram! Thank goodness" Oh it was Conrad. He was looking for yuuri….. maybe it was something important

"hm? What's the matter Conrad? and its yuuri you were the one that named me!" as he asked him using a very worried tone. Figures, maybe yuuri… no that isn't possible!

"heika ,I mean yuuri, how is your friend?" he asked with his normal smile plastered in his face.

"she's fine"

"heika,I mean yuuri, you should change your clothes first" he told yuuri in a very calm way.

Yuuri just nodded and went to the direction of our room and of course I followed him.

When we arrived in our room Yuuri told me to wait outside while he's changing clothes. I tried to argue but he already locked the door, and I was forced to wait for him here. I just stood here, damn, I'm getting bored. I wonder what's he thinking. I wish that wimp would at least think about me sometimes…. But wait! What if he's thinking about that Wincott impersonator! Honestly, copying the name Wincott, the nerve of a human! Never in all my years have I encountered such a rude and insulting human!

"ah, Wolf sorry for making you wait" he said while opening the door in his usual clothes, and also wearing that goofy smile. Honestly what a wimpy person.

"you better be sorry for making me wait you wimp" I said.

"I just said so-"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Yuuri was suddenly cut by a loud unfamiliar scream. Maybe it was that Wincott girl. I looked at Yuuri wit ha worried face and he was also worried and…scared?

Yuuri suddenly dashed towards the direction of the infirmary where the girl was placed. I followed him of course and while we were running I saw Conrad, Gwendel, Gunter and Murata run as well. Out of the 4 of them only Murata wore a serious face.

When we arrived at the infirmary, I saw Gisela trying to calm the girl with deep concern but the girl was trembling and crying why is that?

Suddenly the girl looked at yuuri with a scared face then us then back at yuuri. I then asked yuuri with a serious face "What's her problem Yuuri! Try to calm her down!"

When she heard me she looked at me muttering words I cant understand…..

And when I looked at yuuri, he was panicking.

YUURI'S POV

She woke up but why is she scared? Don't tell me she can tell that they are Mazokus!

"**my gosh no I'm with demons and they tried to touch me! I have to….. I have to'**

She muttered those words and when Wolfram asked me to calm her down, she looked at wolfram and said "**I have to confirm it!"**

I don't understand…. What does she have to confirm it….. she's and exorcist and I know she has a strong psychic powers but knowing that their demons just by by just seeing them is….

"**oi, what's the matter? You cant understand us right your safe you know they aren't gonna hurt you trust me" **

She looked at us with a serious face and suddenly said:

"you guys musnt underestimate me, I can understand you demons."


	4. the friend, aggressive much?

WAHHH! CHAPTER 3!

I am an insane person so please bear this story with me! WAHHH! I want everyone to see Shouko in drawing but we don't have a scanner T^T anyway kyou kara maou does not belong to me!

YUURI'S POV

**Blood pledge castle infirmary, shin makoku**

Wait did she speak in the demon language and said that she understood us? I never knew that exorcists spoke in a language that didn't exist in our world, well they are _exorcists_. But then knowing that Gisela and the others were demons was kinda shocking. Never knew her sensitivity was that sensitive.

She was still glaring at me with a mixture of expressions…. Shock,Anger,sorrow,horror,disgust ,pity and excitment?

As expected.

She was still wearing her weird ensemble, but at least she's not as wet as she was before. Her scarf and sweater is still soaked but not like before and I still cant believe that the backpack is not soaked! She removed her scarf slowly and revealed a necklace with lots of crosses and a red jewel with a white cross in the middle.

She was still staring me but this time with a very worried face. She grabbed the cloth thing and revealed to us that it was in fact a fencing sword, I knew it was a sword! Anyway she removed it from the cover and revealed that it was a really sharp blade, it shimmered and glowed. Of course everyone was shocked to not only she understood and spoke their language but she pointed the sword at us!

Who wouldn't be shocked?

Answer: me. I wasn't shocked one bit.

Why?

Well we knew each other since we were 8. When we were kids me , Shouri and her will play and when she dosent trust someone ,or something, she points a sword, stick, or anything that's pointy to it.

Anyway back to the present.

Murata was glancing at me.

Wolfram,Conrad, Gwendel and Gunter were pulling me and drew their swords.

Gisela was only staring at us with a frightened expression.

And Shouko was now glaring at us.

She then ran towards me and swung her sword, which made the others avoid it and grabbed my hand. She ran in the hallways and she was also dragging me.

"what the. Oi Shouko stop that let me go!" I screamed at her and tried to escape her grip. And man for a girl she sure was strong.

Anyway we were running in the hallway and the others were trying to catch us. They were screaming "YUURI" and "HEIKA!" she heard it, of course, and we took a detour. We saw a small door and we went inside. Ah it was a closet. This is too cliché. We hid there and she suddenly covered my mouth,thus preventing me to shout.

When we heard them pass the other way she sighed in relief and released her hand. She then looked at me with a relieved expression and then she whispered:

"We're safe now you don't have to be scared"

"um….. Shouko I think your having a misunderstanding. I'm not in any danger and their nice people so.."

"NICE PEOPLE! THEY ARENT EVEN PEOPLE THEY'RE DEMONS IN DISGUISE JUST LI-" she was cut off when we heard conrad's voice.

She was grabbing the sword ready to attack anytime. I was kind of worried about her and Conrad.

When the door clicked and opened, she suddenly jerked up and attacked Conrad, luckily Conrad countered her attack with his sword. Wolfram suddenly shouted "YUURI" and ran towards me he then asked me "YUURI, DID SHE HARM YOU WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU!" while shaking me.

"relax wolf she did nothing to me"

"HOW CAN I BE SO SURE OF THAT!"

"wolf she didn't hurt me"

Then I laughed faintly and saw Shouko. She was still fighting Conrad with a very serious face. She really is serious about destroying them. I have to stop them or else…..

"SHOUKO STOP IT! CONDRAD YOU TO!"

All of them stared at me, eyes wide opened. Well mostly anyway, Shouko glared at me, a deadly one might I add. She then saw an opportunity to attack so she slashed her sword. Conrad felt that and blocked it again. She then jumped a few inches and tried to kick Conrad. Conrad avoided that by running to the left. She then smiled and ran towards me. Wolfram saw her and prepared his sword. Now he's in his battle position, Shouko noticed it and stopped. Conrad, Gwendel and Gunter surrounded her while Murata glared at her and so did Wolfram. I only stared at her with shock.

She then looked at me with a hesitated expression. She then closed her eyes and shouted:

"YUURI PLEASE GET OUT! PLEASE GET AWAY FROM HERE!"

"no"

I just said no. she then opened her eyes, stared at me with fear.

She was panicking.

Conrad, Gwendel and Gunter glared at her. A dangerous glare was sent to her. When she saw the glares she automatically stiffened. Her eyes were teary eyed and her hands were trembling. But she still had that aura of wanting to destroy them. She then ran towards Gunter and slashed her sword. Bad move. When she swung her sword, Gunter countered it wit his sword. The impact of Gunter was too strong thus making Shouko's sword jump in the air. Bewildered, Shouko kicked Gunter on the face, but then Gunter saw it and avoided it, kicking the other foot of shouko, thus making her loose her balance and tumble towards the ground, painfully. A hard thump was heard. Gunter placed the sword on her face with a serious expression. She was scared.

But then suddenly, a phone rang.

The others were shocked including me but then shouko opened her bag to see her cellphone ringing. It was a pink cellphone with a panda strap(please use your imagination. Think of a modern cell that's pink with a panda strap). The ringtone was just a ring. She answered it with a smile. Did she forget about her situation?

**Ah! Jenny! How are you?**

She's speaking in English. As I stared at everyone they were confused to what the cellphone is and whats she muttering, well except Murata who was smiling devilishly.

**NO WAY! YOU HAVE A NEW BOYFRIEND! IS HE HOT?**

I can only understand the word boyfriend.

**BTW did you know that there is this new trend lately here in japan. But I forgot so don't bother asking.**

What is she saying?

**I KNOW RIGHT? THEY HAVE GREAT RECEPTION HERE!**

Great reception? I never knew we could use cellphones here merely get a signal.

**Anyway I have to go now. I'm really busy so ciao! **

She then turned off her cellphone smirking. She then realized her situation and said;

"filthy demons, what did you do to that homo and mura-mura!"

" I AM NOT A HOMO!"

"SHUT UP HOMO! I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAVE ME!"

"WHAT IF I TELL YOU WHAT THEY ARE!"

"I KNOW WHAT THEY ARE THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!"

"THEY'RE YOUR FRIENDS?"

"YES YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!"

We both glared at each other just like children. The others were only looking at us, with bewildered faces. They can't even speak just seeing me shout at her.

Then Murata went near her Gwendel tried to stop him telling him that it was too dangerous but he continued. He patted her on the shoulder. She stared at him with an annoyed look but he just smiled.

"now now you two stop it'

"DON'T STOP US MURA-MURA/MURATA!" we both said in unison.

He only sweatdropped and laughed lightly.

"anyway stop what your doing your surrounded and we mean no harm" said Conrad smiling at her gently. He then threw his sword to the place with no one standing on. Gunter and Gwendel threw their swords as well, but Wolfram didn't. Wolfram didn't let go but then relaxed a little, as though trying to tell her that he meant to harm (kinda shocking since its WOLFRAM were talking about).

She looked at them eyes wide opened and then sighed.

"let me guess you're doing this in order to capture me and send me into a dungeon and make me suffer!" she shouted. The inner otaku freak is coming out again.

As I expected they were shocked, Murata was trying to fight his laughter, Wolfram looked at her like he's disgusted and well I sweatdropped.

"hehehe we wont do anything like that Wincott-san" Murata said calmly.

"WINCOTT!" they all shouted in shock, except Wolfram, Murata and me.

"yeah I'm a wincott, so what? Got a problem with my name?" she glared at them.

"yes we got a problem!its the last name of one of the ten nobles!" shouts Wolfram

"HELL NO! when I'm in this world my name will be Shouko Yuri I don't want to have a demons name!"

"okay Yuri-san why did you attack us" asked Gunter in a serious way

"I attacked you because you were demons"

"that makes sense" I added.

"okay lets end this! Shouko apologise to them!"

"no"

"why?"

"you know what I am its not that easy"

"at least a little? They are going to make you stay here you know!"

She then looked at them, theyre faces were smiling in a nice way. She then sighed and bowed at them

"im sorry for what i have done please forgive me" she said in a hurry.

They understood what she said and nodded.

Starting today, I wonder what happens….


	5. the friend, has a power!

Yay! Chapter 4! I wonder what happens next! Sorry for making this story weird. From this chapter on it will have 3 more POV. Murata's POV, Shouko's POV and Conrad's POV. Though majority is still Yuuri and Wolfram. Some chapters will all be Shouko's POV since she's my OC Anyway kyou kara maou DOES NOT belong to me! Oh yeah starting now I will call them mazokus instead of demons like in the 1st chapter. Its sounds so authentic anyway.

SHOUKO'S POV

I cant believe what I did yesterday!

_The very long flashback:_

"_let me guess you're doing this in order to capture me and send me into a dungeon and make me suffer!" she shouted. The inner otaku freak is coming out again. _

_As I expected they were shocked, murata was trying to fight his laughter, Wolfram looked at her like he's disgusted and well I sweatdropped._

"_hehehe we wont do anything like that Wincott-san" murata said calmly._

"_WINCOTT!" they all shouted in shock, except Wolfram, Murata and me. _

"_yeah I'm a wincott, so what? Got a problem with my name?" she glared at them. _

"_yes we got a problem!its the last name of one of the ten nobles!" shouts Wolfram_

"_HELL NO! when I'm in this world my name will be Shouko Yuri I don't want to have a demons name!" _

"_okay Yuri-san why did you attack us" asked Gunter in a serious way_

"_I attacked you because you were demons"_

"_that makes sense" I added._

"_okay lets end this! Shouko apologise to them!"_

"_no"_

"_why?"_

"_you know what I am its not that easy"_

"_at least a little? They are going to make you stay here you know!"_

_She then looked at them, theyre faces were smiling in a nice way. She then sighed and bowed at them_

"_im sorry for what I have done please forgive me" she said in a hurry._

_End of flashback_

I apologized to a bunch of MAZOKU'S! my pride and morals of being a exorcist Is ruined! Why did I apologize to a bunch of tainted mazokus! Sure they were good looking, that's because their mazokus! Beings made out of sins. Well the good part is they gave me a nice room.

The room was big, but not as big as my room back in America. The bed was a queen sized bed with a large window, a closet at the left side of the room, a carpet near the door and a mirror on the wall. Too empty but the bed is really cosy!

Back to then problem here Shouko!

They told me that my last name, Wincott, was the last name of a noble family, a noble mazoku family. I'm proud of being a Wincott since the Wincotts were the ones that adopted me when my parent went to heaven, but being told that the Wincotts are mazokus hurts. I even blurted out that when I'm in this world my name will be Shouko Yuri. I will take that back and proudly use the name Wincott.

I walked towards the Window and saw the view. The view was beautiful. The scenery was like from a painting (use your imagination in this part). Pretending that I'm okay may be okay while I'm here. And I better contact _them._ I touched my necklace which was reflecting the moons light.

I wonder what would happen If I keep this charade…..

Maybe I should find another portal…

Maybe I should tell them that I know that Yuuri is the maou…

Maybe I should tell them that I can only sense a little life in them….

ALL RIGHT! I'LL TELL THEM TOMORROW!

I clenched my fists tightly, headed towards the bed and slept. My sword was near the bed and so was my cell and bag.

I walked towards the bed, I then grabbed my bag and opened it, I sat on the bad placing my things on my side. I noticed that I brought my laptop, Wireless internet USB, my diary and my camera. I have lots of clothes and underwear that could even be used for a month.

After that I placed some clothes back in my back and some on the closet. I danced back to the bed, singing my fave song.

This isn't the first time I went to a mazoku polluted place, but the mazokus I encountered before are either nice or evil.

If they interrogate me, I'll answer them honestly. My 5 word sentences may work on them.

If they asked me why I attacked them I'll answer;

Because you guys are demons.

Why do I hate demons?

Because some demons are evil

See 5 words.

But then maybe they're not that bad like yuuri. He's great and kind.

I changed my clothes into my pajamas (a.k.a shorts and t-shirt). My necklace started to glow. A normal night.

I laid down the bed and slept.

Tomorrow I will tell them about me…

**THE NEXT DAY…..**

I woke up and stretched. It was just like any other day, just that I'm not on earth. I'm in a place full of mazokus. I stood up and looked at the window and then went swiftly to the mirror to fix myself. Then I laid down the bed again and took my cell. I texted my bff Jenny about her new relationship with a guy named john. Heheheh I still cant believe she has a boyfriend.

While I was enjoying the moment someone suddenly knocked the door. I was thinking if I would grab my sword or stay calm. I decided to stay calm.

"Come in"

"ah sorry to disturb"

It was yuuri, thank goodness it was yuuri. He was smiling like a fool, wearing his school uniform. He stared at me and went closer to me. He then sat on the bed. I only smirked at him.

"oh its just you Bi-chan"

"yeah yeah whatever"

He then stared at me again with those concerned and sincere eyes. We stared at each other for a while and he suddenly blushed. I was shocked and laughed a bit.

"its good to hear your laugh" he looked at his feet smiling and blushing.

"thanks bi-chan" I patted his shoulder and smiled at him, even though he didn't look at me.

"ah, Shouko"

"hm?"

"can you change your clothes?"

"why?"

"because it-" The door suddenly opened and we saw the blond kid from yesterday, he was catching his breath and wearing the exact same clothes from yesterday. I stared at him as he went closer to Yuuri and suddenly grabbed Yuuri's collar. He then pushed him in the bed making him on top of yuuri and yuuri below him. It was a sweet scene! My gosh my inner fangirl instincts are telling me to take a pic at the next scene.

"YUURI YOU CHEATING WIMP! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN FIANCE!"

"Now now wolf its not what it looks like-"

"FIANCE! AHA YOU REALLY ARE A HOMO!"

They looked at me with a shocked expression. I was staring at them and I went near them and pushed them together. They caught each other but their position was so…so…. Cute…

I touched wolframs hand and his memories were passed to me.

They both stared at me confused and I looked at them smiling.

"its okay wolfram I'm not gonna steal your wimpy fiancé away from you"

"how'd you know my name?"

"yeah I never told you his name!"

I smiled at them I sighed and looked at them

"its because of my special ability"

"special ability?"


	6. the friend, explanation

CHAPTER 5 OF MY WEIRD,BORING STORY! For those of you who read this story thank you for supporting my story even though the OC is really annoying. -_-…. Anyway this is the continuation of shouko's POV. The next part will be all Wolfram then Yuuri then Conrad and Murata. This chapter s the explanation about Shouko and Shouko's past. Annissina will make an appearance and the 3 maids as well and Dorcas even Greta! Anyway please enjoy! KKM doesn't belong to me!

If there is anger, then there is sadness, if there is sadness, then there is happiness.

**Part 2**

Shouko's POV

"special power?" both Yuuri and Wolfram stared at me, confused.

Sighed at them and stared at them. "why don't we discuss this after I dress up so get out know!"

They looked at my clothes, which I'm still wearing my pajamas. Both of them blushed yet they didn't go out. Wolfram suddenly glared at me and shouted

"how dare you order me around you human!" he pointed his fingers at me, I stared at him in shock. Yuuri patted Wolframs head and whispered to his ear. I cant hear what's he saying but Wolfram pouted. Maybe they were talking about…. KYAAAAAAAAA! (my fairy good mother is going to kill me if I write what Shouko was thinking) he glared at me and then shouted again.

"What makes you so scary that Yuuri wants to run away!"

What the? YUURI TOLD HIM I'M SCARY AND THEY SHOULD RUN! DID HE TELL HIM THAT I'M A MONSTER!

"w-wolfram, you really have shouldn't told her that, hehehe" he tried to laugh when he saw me. I glared at him as though I was gonna kill him, which I will.

"YUURI YOU HOMO BAKA PERVERT INSENSITIVE MAN!" I grabbed both their collars and threw them out of the room, they were thrown out of the room and bumped their heads on the wall, they rubbed their head and glared at me. I glared back and pointed my finger to them.

"NOW STAY THERE AND WAIT FOR ME!"

I slammed the door which left them dumbfounded.

"I told you that she's scary if we don't do what she says!" yuuri shouted.

"I can hear you guys you know"

And then total silence…..

I sighed in relief. I walked up to the cabinet and scanned it. I found a black skirt and a black t-shirt. The skirt was below the knee so its not too high and not too short. The black t-shirt had long sleeves and a hoodie. I should take a bath first.

**AFTER 15 MIN…**

I'm finished taking a bath and dressing up. I even fixed myself. I opened the door and saw them sleeping on each other. Wolfram's head was on yuuri's shoulder and yuuri's head was on Wolfram's head. It was so cute. I grabbed my camera and took a picture of them… ah boys love is so awesome. Yuuri yawned and rubbed his eye using his left hand. I kneeled down and smiled at them. We both stared at each other, his eyes were half opened. Wolfram was still asleep.

"ah, Shouko what took you so long?"

"cause I grabbed my camera and took a pic of you" I showed him the camera and he glared at me.

"ERASE THAT PIC!"

"shhh aren't we going to discuss about my ability?" I asked him and he changed his expression into a serious face.

"why don't we discuss it with everyone?"

"I don't mind" I smiled.

"then lets call them"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"um…. Heika whats the meaning of this meeting?"

"you better have a good reason for this"

"hehehe I have"

3 guys that I don't know, mura-mura and wolfram are here. Maybe they're important people.

I looked at yuuri who was calm and sitting on a chair near the big window behind him. This place had lots of books almost like a library and a big long rectangular table with 15 chairs. In front of yuuri was a desk, a big desk, with lots of paper.

I then looked at the 1st stranger wearing a green vest and had long black hair. He had lots of wrinkles. The 2nd one was the brown haired dude. The 3rd one was a gray haired man one word, GAY. Mura-mura was wearing a black suit. Wolfram was sitting near yuuri and glaring at me. I avoided him and stared at the ceiling. Yuuri laughed a little and looked at me, smiling awkwardly.

"shouko tell us how you knew Wolfram's name and him being my fiancé."

They all stared at me shocked , Murata smirked.

"I scanned his memories"

"scanned my memories HOW!" wolfram suddenly shouted.

"wolfram relax let her explain it first" he said, Wolfram pouted and automatically became quiet and sighed in defeat.

"when I touch a person I can see the memories of that person, but only when I want to. And oh yeah I know that you're the maou yuuri so you don't have to explain that to me" I smiled at them while they are still wide eyed. Even yuuri was wide eyed so I continued.

"if you guys are wondering how I was born with it and I'm not a mazoku, I'm a special human."

I pointed at Yuuri and he looked at me, confused.

"You know what I am right?" he nodded.

"there done, any other questions?"

Then wolfram jerked up to from his chair and pointed his finger at me. I only closed my eyes.

"WE DON'T EVEN KNOW ABOUT YOU AND YOUR PAST! HOW CAN YOU BE SO RUDE? TELL US ABOUT YOUR PAST!" all of them nodded except for yuuri and murata.

"wolfram don't force her to talk about tha-"

"I would rather not talk about my past"

"SEE! HOW CAN WE EVEN KNOW THAT YOU'RE TRUSTWORTHY!" I clenched my fists then glared at him.

"people tend to hide some things that are hard to talk about you know." he glared at me with deadly eyes. Yuuri suddenly sighed then smiled.

"you don't have to tell us about your past… I trust you"

I stared at him wide eyed and then I looked at the others who looked like they were thinking.

"well if you're Heika's friend I suppose I could trust you as well." said the brown haired dude. The other 2 nodded as well.. I smiled at them brightly.

"thanks" Murata smiled then nodded. I looked at wolfram who pouted and looked the opposite direction.

"I still don't trust you since and Yuuri is mine!'

"Wolfram that's enough" said the black haired guy.

"its ok. Then I'll gain your trust."

He looked at me bewildered, as though he wasn't expecting that kind of answer from me.

"and don't worry Yuuri is YOURS though you have lots of competition since many like yuuri." I laughed. Yuuri was flustered and shouted

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"you didn't know? well you are dense" I merely shrugged.

"oh yeah, I don't have your currency so how will I pay?" they looked at me confused.

"pay for what?" the brown haired dude asked. I went near him and touched his hand.

"for the services of course and for the room"

Yuuri waved both his hand and shook his head.

"you don't have to pay us you know"

"….. I don't like charity you know" I glared at him. I got an idea!

"let me be your bodyguard while I'm here!" I clapped and smiled.

"EH!" they all said in unison.

"I know kendo and fencing and I know how to fight with kicks since I learned karate, and kung fu! I know how to use fans as well. And you guys saw me right! I can wield any sword I can even use a spear!"

They all thought about it and nodded except Yuuri. Yuuri was trying to speak but and looked at me. I smirked at him and raised my hand.

'oh can I also be the bodyguard for Wolfram I don't care if he's a soldier. The body guard for the ROYAL COUPLE." Murata laughed.

"WHAT! I DON'T NEED A BODYGUARD!" he shouted with fury.

"then me, you and Conrad can be Yuuri's bodyguard. We have to look after him 24/7 since he's a flirt and I have to, no _want_ to monitor your relationship."

"why is that!"

"don't think of it as payback, Its for my own personal entertainment"

"WHY?"

"because I like boy to boy." I smirked at them and they all sweatdropped.

This is going to be a fun adventure….

Dddddddddddddddddd

Yay chaptie 5 is done. Please review and tell me if you don't understand anything. Thanks for reading everyone


	7. the friend, is annoying

Yahoo! Chapter 5! This is were the fun begins! I do not own KKM! only shouko. Anyway enjoy the story~~~ wolfram and Yuuri POV!

~~~~~~kkm~~~

YUURI'S POV

"YUURI! OI YUURI! Get a hold of yourself!" I felt someone shake me.

"5 more minutes!" I groaned.

"IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GONNA USE MY COLORFUL HAND TO PUNCH YOU AND MAKE YOU TRANSPORT TO MARS IF THERE'S A MARS HERE" I immediately stood up from where I was laying down. I looked at Shouko who was smiling.

I was touring her in the kingdom when I suddenly bumped into something, but I don't know what, and fell asleep.

"honestly Yuuri I still can't believe you're the Maoh. You became unconscious because you bumped into a tree. Seriously" she sighed. We were now in the back of the castle doing nothing. We were underneath a cherry blossom tree (I can't believe we have one here) relaxing. I laughed.

"aren't you supposed to be the clumsy one" she blushed.

"that was in the past you know! and the past is past!" she stood up then started running towards the castle.

"Yuuri we should go back right now! Wolfram might be angry at us since you didn't want to bring anyone else!" I sighed. She's right. By now he might be on a tantrum and screaming at a random guard.

I ran towards her when she suddenly tripped and fell.

"I'M OKAY!"

well at least she's clumsier than me.

WOLFRAM'S POV

"THAT CHEATING WIMP! HE WANTS TO BE ALONE WITH THAT HUMAN IMPERSONATOR! HOW DARE HE!" I shouted in front of Dorcas.

"um your maje-"

"FINE THEN IF HE WANTS IT LIKE THAT THEN BE IT! HE ALWAYS PREFERRED WOMEN ANYWAY! I JUST CAN'T BELIEVE HE DISAGREED WHEN I TOLD HIM TO COME WITH THEM!" I cried.

"your majesty the ma-"

"WHY DOES HE KEEP CHEATING IN FRONT OF ME! WHY I TELL YOU WHY?" I shouted while trying to suffocate dorcas.

"Wolf stop that! you're suffocating him!" I heard Yuuri shout somewhere. I scanned the room and found Yuuri standing and trying to catch his breath. I let go of dorcas then pouted.

"and how was your day with that human?" he sighed.

"Wolfram she has a name you know! her names Shouko! And there's nothing between us!" I ran towards him. he walked backwards. He bumped into the wall then I trapped him. he looked at me seriously then I glared at him back.

"then why did you say no?" he sighed.

"because I just wanted some time with my friend. We haven't seen each other for years and-"

"even so! I'm your fiancé! You should also spend some time with me. we haven't seen each other in a long time!" I stared at him with sadness, he stared at me as well with eyes filled with guilt and regret.

"wolf I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you" I snorted.

"of course! You should be!"

"wolf….." he looked away. I saw this and tried to say something .

"Yuuri i-"

"NICE POSITION! So when are you gonna kiss and make out?" I looked at the direction of the voice. It was that human girl holding a weird thingy. It was shiny that's all I will say.

"Shouko what are you dong here?" said Yuuri with shock in his voice. I glared at her. she smiled.

"Well first of all I didn't follow bi-chan to check up on you second I didn't hear you shout at him third I didn't help the barely conscious dorcas and fourth I'm not taking a picture of you" she said sarcastically. I glared at her even more. She noticed it then sighed.

"honestly can't you take a joke Wolfram?" My eye twitched. Did she just call me by my first name?

"Shouko was that a video or just a pic?" what's a video and what's a pic? She looked at the other direction while scratching her head.

"both" Yuuri then pushed me gently then ran towards Shouko.

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" the human saw this then ran away.

"NO WAY! THIS IS AWESOME! I'm gonna name you guys Yuuram!" Yuuram?

"Shouko!"

I just watched them as they ran. I lost sight of them not knowing anything from what I have seen. What's a video? A pic? A camera? Yuuram? What in shinou's name are they talking about?

Oh yeah, Yuuri is chasing the human. They're running together…

NO WAY AM I GONNA LOSE TO HER!

I started searching for them but suddenly..

BOOM!

I heard an explosion in Anissina's laboratory. Hoping to find Yuuri I went there.

When I arrived the first thing I saw was a burnt up Yuuri, a shocked Human and a laughing Anissina. I immediately went to Yuuri who was dizzy.

" wolf? Izz daz u?" he asked in a weird way.

"of course it's me! who else would it be?" I smiled at him warmly. He rubbed his head and laughed.

"hehehehe " I just face palmed.

"My Camera is still alive!" I looked at the crying human who was holding the 'camera'. She looked at Anissina who was still laughing.

"what was that for Anissina?" she asked.

"my my so it is true! My I-can-detect-a-very-powerful-human-kun is very effective!"

"wait the chocolate banana was a trap?" Shouko asked with confusion.

"of course! It will self-explode when a very powerful human touches it. when I heard that there was a human that can look into other people's memories I quickly saw this as a great opportunity!" said Anissina with glee.

"THAT'S NOT EVEN RELATED!" she groaned loudly.

"well since you can do that it means that you're very powerful!"

"why did Yuuri get hurt instead of her!" I pointed my finger towards the human angrily. She just shrugged her shoulders.

"when Shouko picked it up it activated. You see when it activates it creates a blinking sound. Heika heard this and attempted to throw it out of the window but then it exploded." Anissina explained.

"so basically it's your fault!" I glared at her. she just sighed.

"yeah yeah its my fault. At least it wasn't an explosion caused by me" I looked at her puzzled.

"what? You need a demonstration? I can make a deadly potion even when I cook" Anissina looked at her curiously.

"well we would love to see it!" said Anissina with glee. She smiled.

"but first…." A bright light suddenly appeared then vanished in a minute. She smirked.

"okay let's make the poison!" she said with glee.

~~~~ AFTER~~~

I placed Yuuri on the nearest chair.

He looked tired.

I patted his head then he let out a small groan.

"hey Wolfram is Shouko really gonna cook?" I just looked at him with shock.

"well yeah Anissina wanted her to make poison and –"

"WOLF WE HAVE TO STOP HERT OR ELSE THE END WILL COME!" I looked at him with worry.

"what are you talking about?"

BOOM!

Let's just say that the human was band from the kitchen, forever.


	8. the friend, and a small accident

Hahahahaha chapter 6 people! My gosh! i haven't updated this is a while huh? I'm sorry but it's just that I was really REALLY busy with school and stuff. But now I can update it! I hope you guys enjoy! btw I do not own KKM except for shouko! Oh yeah I'm gonna make a poll but I'm gonna use the reviews as the votes

Poll: Should I still continue 'the game' from the old version or not?

Please answer!

!~KKM~!

YUURI'S POV

It's been a while since Shouko has been here in Shin Makoku. She's been friendly to some that she even made friends and she seems to know about our culture here plus she can even understand they're literature! I'm so relieved (wow I sound like a mom)that I don't have to teach her anything . But the thing that I find weird is how? I mean I know that she's not a normal human and all but it's just so weird and suspicious!

Maybe I'm reading too much mangas as she said.

But this just doesn't make any sense!

I scratched my head and and sighed. What's the point in thinking over this anyway? I mean I was flushed in a toilet bowl then I was transported into this world that has no earthly common sense at all! Plus I'm engaged to a very feminine Bishounen plus my childhood friend that looks and acts normal is actually a freaking exorcist!

"hey Bi-chan are you okay? You look like you're in deep thought!"

I looked at Shouko who was carrying stacks of papers…. That needed to be signed…. By me…. I'm thankful though that gunter decided to make Shouko help me rather than him since he's busy with… something…. plus she was willing… and she doesn't bug me that much… anyway…

"no duh… I was just wondering how on earth did you learn how to speak in demon?" she looked at me with a puzzled face.

"what do you mean demon?"

"the language of this place" she smiled brightly.

"Top secret!" she then placed the stack of papers on the table. Great more paper work. why is it top secret?

"why?" she then sighed and rubbed her temples.

"cause it's a secret!" she said brightly.

"why?" she then glared at me.

"do you want to live Yuuri?" she asked darkly. It was as if all the evil things in the world combined…

"fine fine I give!"

"good then! Oh yeah Yuuri I was wondering.. why THE HELL IS IT MANDATORY FOR ME TO WEAR THIS?" she pointed to the clothes she was wearing. She's wearing a pink dress with short sleeves and . The dress length was below the knee, not too long and not too short. She's still wearing her boots though… her dress has a small red ribbon in the back. Honestly why does she hate it? it makes her look kind of cute.. but I will never tell her that! Maybe?

"well it doesn't look bad… anyway you're wearing shorts right? So it shouldn't be bad…" she smashed her hands on my table.

"IT IS! I'M WEARING A FRICKIN PINK DRESS! PINK! IT'S MY HATEST COLOR YOU KNOW! gosh I want to change it… why can't I wear black?" she went to a corner and sulked. I laughed a bit and unconsciously scratched my head.

"well black can only be used by nobles so since you're human and not a noble you can't wear it" she pouted.

"well I understand that but of all colors why pink! *gasps* don't tell me that you told them about this cursed color" I sighed. This is getting us nowhere..

"no I did not tell theme about it they have that color here and it's not a cursed color you're over exaggerating things" she 'tsked'.

"well yeah since you are bi bi-chan. Who knows maybe you love pink and frills!" I felt a nerve twitch.

"are you telling me I'm feminine?" she chuckled.

"I never said anything!" she smiled. I sighed. I never win any debates when it comes to her anyway.

"finally you're done with the paperwork! I can't wait to eat some cake!" she said while stretching her arms.

We're currently walking in the hallway going to the kitchen. Shouko wanted to eat some cake and she can't stop pestering me until she ate some.

"yuuri! You're back!". Something suddenly hugged me from behind. It was small and was the size of…

"Greta!" I said in delight. I carried the happy Greta and nuzzled her small cheeks with mine. We were having our child-to-father moment when I remembered about Shouko being in the same room as us… oh no…

"OMG guys can get pregnant here! That's fabulous! " she exclaimed, clasping her hands together while her eyes were shimmering.

"N-n-no! Greta is my adopted daughter!" I quickly said while stuttering, Gosh I'm acting like a girl! Shouko sighed in disappointment.

"so you and Wolfram never did…." She mumbled words so fast I couldn't understand it.

"hey Yuuri is that girl the psychotic witch wolfram told me?" I tried my best to stifle my laugh, really I tried. I felt a dark aura coming from Shouko and gulped, I should save Greta from the complete and utter darkness which is in front of us! Shouko…

"no Greta she's not like that! She's really nice and since Wolfram gets really jealous of her since she's my childhood friend!" Greta looked at me with big curious eyes, it seems that she doesn't feel Shouko's murderous aura, thank goodness.

"childhood friend from earth?" I nodded.

"so she isn't a witch?" I shook my head.

"Maybe I can be friends with her!" she exclaimed and jumped from my shoulders and was running towards the 'witch'.

"Hello! I'm Greta nice to meet you!" please don't hurt my daughter! I prayed in my mind when suddenly…

**CRACK**

I vase suddenly cracked, but the thing that surprised me even more is that it suddenly exploded in front of us. I ran towards Greta and Shouko who were just as surprised as me.

"are you guys okay?" I asked in a sincere voice. Shouko nodded hesitantly while Greta stood there, tears falling out of her eyes.

"Ne, Yuuri, what happened?" she asked, shocked. I smiled, trying my best to calm her.

"it's nothing, it was probably an accident, like a bug or something!" she nodded and wiped her tears using her sleeves.

"if Yuuri says so then I won't panic that much!"

I smiled at her and patted her head gently, she giggled. I'm glad that they weren't hurt, but why did the vase suddenly explode out of nowhere? I shook my head, it probably was just an accident and nothing more.

"Heika/Yuuri!" we turned to the direction of the voice.

Conrad, Gunter, Gwendel and Wolfram were running towards us, obviously panicked. They looked at me and Greta with worried eyes.

"what happened here? We heard an explosion and ran as fast as we can!" Wolfram said in a very serious tone.

"we don't know but the vase suddenly exploded on its own, luckily none of us were hurt" Conrad sighed in relief.

"we should investigate this! What if Heika and the princess were hurt?" said Gunter in a relieved yet angry tone.

"maybe it was an accident? I mean-"

"Idiot! What if this was a sign of an assassination huh?" I was cut off by a vey angry and irritated Wolfram. They all nodded.

"Yes. for now we should always be with Heika, is that clear" they all said 'yes'.

"Yuuri" I looked at a shaking Shouko, why Is she shaking? "on earth, if something cracks on it's own it means it's a bad omen, right?" I nodded hesitantly; wait does that mean she knows something?

"that means… that something bad will happen soon…. Something that cannot be avoided.."

Well nyahaha! I'm done! Sorry for the super late update! :P I was too busy with other stuff! I'm sorry! But I'll try my best to update it as soon as possible! I hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	9. the friend, and the small incident

Finally updated it! Yes! Sorry for the long wait. Something just happened to me that really had an impact. Our family house was burnt to crisp. None of my files survived since the computer melted and none of my stuff were saved (except the things I brought) so yeah I hope you guys understand if I can't update it that much! anyway disclaimer: I do not own KKM and if I did there would be a Shouko in it! On with the story!

~~KKM~~

WOLFRAM'S POV

That human only brings misfortune here!

She doesn't even belong here!

I glared at the soldiers in front of me as I trained them in a serious and disciplined way. (**A.N./ Spartan training! XD)** honestly they were getting sloppy! They got tired when I made them run around the castle for 69 times! I mean sure the sun is burning them up but they're soldiers!

" Excuse me Wolfram-sama but aren't you being a bit too harsh?" said Dorcas in a worried voice. I glared at him and smirked. How dare he question my discipline!

"so you think I'm a bit too harsh huh? Well then I'll give you something that's a bit tolerable for you… 'do 27 Laps around the castle grounds, NAKED" he shivered.

"but Wolf-"

"NAKED"

"without underwea-"

"NAKED! Okay so with your underwear but other than that REMOVE IT ALL! NOW GO GO GO!" I shouted at him as he quickly removed his armor and ran. That's what you get when you talk back to me when I'm in a foul mood. And it's all because of that human..

_~~flashback~~_

"_It was all that witches fault! She must've used some curse to make the vase explode by itself!" I told them as I pointed my finger to that human. She cringed and looked down, obviously ashamed. _

"_'Wolf! That wasn't very nice!" said Yuuri as he went near the human._

"_But Yuuri that incident is very suspicious! sure it's normal if a vase suddenly cracks but exploding! surely that's enough proof that she's a witch and a monster as a matter of fact, and a dirty evil human!" i told them while glaring at the 'human'. she just stood there, her eyes were covered by her bangs thus making it hard to see her expression. oh how i would love to see that human cry pathetically. _

_'Wolfram! now that was taking it way too far!" he said with a angry face. i shivered, don't tell me his gonna go to his maou mode now? _

_"But Yuuri-" _

_"it's okay... i understand." the human said in a sad voice. Yuuri sighed and patted her head. i felt a vain pop in my forehead. H-HE'S TOUCHING THE FILTHY HUMAN! THIS MAKES ME SO ANGRY. _

_"Shouko don't mind Wolf he's just not on good terms with us..." i glared at Yuuri. He's supposed to agree with me i mean he IS my fiance right? unless..._

_" SO THAT'S IT HUH? SO YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH THAT GIRL!" Yuuri stared at me wide eyed and smiled. _

_"hahaha wolfram that's impossible! she's more of a sister than a lover!" he said while laughing out loud. the human sighed and nodded. _

_"i honestly can't see Yuuri as my Lover... EVER" maybe they're lying! i mean who couldn't fall in love with Yuuri!'_

_"if you think i'm lying then so be it... " she said it in a serious way._

_"however someday your imagination can get the best of you" after she said that she walked away. I clenched my fist. what does she mean by that! that... THAT NO GOOD HUMAN!_

_~~end of the super weird flashback made by Wolfram~~_

"Wolfram are you okay?" i looked at the person to my left... it was Yuuri. he has this worried face on his face. Ha! he's concerned I tell you! well it's too late for that since I'm already mad.

"how in shin makoku would I be okay! I mean seriously you defended that human and you didn't even care about me!" i shouted at him while glaring daggers. He sighed and scratched his head.

"look, wolf, I already told you that she has a name, Shouko, plus you were being rude and insensitive to her you know! jeez Wolf i mean seriously if someone suddenly blamed you for something you didn't even do how would you react?" i thought about it for a while. he has a point.

if someone blamed me i'd be really mad, i would shout at them and embarrass them and... oh you get it.

but She's a human! and i can't stand her! urgh! i can't let go of my pride.. it's too big...

...but maybe if i forgive her Yuuri would look more at me and notice me and maybe... just maybe... fall in love with me...

maybe...

"... okay fine but just this once okay!" he smiled at me brightly patted me in the head. i blushed at this sudden contact.

I want to be closer to him... even just a bit...

oh how i wish it's always like this... since... i love him...

but i'm still annoyed with the human though...

~~KKM~~

SHOUKO'S POV

I know this wasn't just a coincidence.

sure i'm overreacting about it but... i just have this bad feeling. maybe it's **them**...

i shook my head and slapped my face lightly. I shouldn't jump to conclusions! i mean i don't even have that much proof anyway.

i'm currently walking in the castle's hallway. it's big. that's all i have to say. I've been walking for... i don't know maybe like AN HOUR! seriously it's that big. plus Yuuri didn't even show me the WHOLE CASTLE YET! sure i know where the important places are but since I was wandering a bit i got lost.

I stopped in front of this big window thing and touched it. Who knew that this place is inhabited by Mazokus. it's just so peaceful here. i decided to open it. when it was opened i breathed in the fresh air. it smells like pineapples for some reason. why? i really don't know.

"kyaaa! someone please help me!" someone screamed above me. i looked above and saw this Woman who was wearing a gray maid uniform in this place gripping onto the edge of the window like her life depended on it, which is real.

"PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!" she knowing what i was doing i jumped out of the window and grabbed the edge of the window.

i just realized that I'm on the 5th floor.

oh man.

_call me out mistress. i shall save thee and the lady. _

my eyes widened at the realization. could it be...

"Leo?"

i started losing my grip slowly. I have to use it.. I closed my eyes and whispered softly.

"wings"

"your command, i shall obey" my necklace started to glow brightly then white wings appeared behind my back. I lost grip and fell but the wings started flapping and well you know, i was flying.

I smiled and stared holding my necklace.

"it's been a long time since i used the **gift**" i smirked at myself. the girl's hand slipped and she fell. i flew as fast as i could.

she was falling really fast and at this rate she could die, but I'm sure I can catch up with her.

"QUICK RAISE YOUR HAND!" I screamed. she looked at me and raised her hand. I tried to grab it. I can do this!when i successfully caught her, I held her tightly so that she wouldn't fall.

i landed on the ground safely and my wings disappeared. the woman was pretty. she has Light brown hair and eyes. her skin is flawless. wow she has a small body, it's so curvy. anyway back to the situation.

"are you okay?" i asked in a serious and cool like way. hahaha i feel like a heroine of a manga! hahaha no way.

"y-yes thank your for saving me." she said in a scared way. Her voice was shakey, maybe it's because of the incident.

"it's okay, don't be scared k? look at the bright side at least you're alive!" i said in a cheerful way in order to at least lighten her up. she nodded and smiled.

"y-yes. thank you again" she looked at me and suddenly turned pale.

"hey are you okay?" she suddenly started shaking uncontrollably and screamed. i just looked at her in shock as she was screaming something while crying, like she was in pain.

"I-I DON'T WANT TO! PLEASE STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT! I'M BEGGING YOU!" she clenched her head tightly and shook her head.

"I WANT TO GO BACK, I WANT TO SEE THEM! PLEASE! I DON'T BELONG HERE!" i just looked at her with shock. what is happening with her? what the hell is she talking about? i want to go back?

I removed my glove and held her hand forcefully. memories suddenly flashed in my mind.

_"you're back!" _

_"i love you"_

_"thank you"_

_"i'm the happiest person in the world"_

_"hana... HANA!"_

_"w-who am i?"_

i gasped at the sudden changes in her memory. Why was she on earth? why was she human in her memory when she's a demon here!

she stopped and gasped for air. she suddenly looked at me and smiled.

"you're an angel right?" i shook my head. wait how'd she know about angels when angels don't even exist in this world!'

"what are you talking about?" i asked. she chuckled a bit.

"you must think i'm crazy right? well... an angel is a being from another world.. they're beautiful and they have wings. you have wings so i thought you were an angel."

"..." she suddenly gripped my shoulders and looked at me with teary eyes.

"if you're an angel please... please save me" then she fainted.

okay what was that all about? i mean how'd she know about angels? why is her memory like that? why is she asking me to save her? so many questions ran through my mind. the only thing i can say is... something is not right.

okay! it's done! if you think that she is kind of Mary Sue-ish here but there will be an explanation about her powers when the right time comes.. and about her identity so please be patient. so i decided to ask you guys a question.

Who is Hana and where is she from?

she can be from any manga or anime. you can even make theories about her in your own words. the thing is she's really a character from another manga that i love. i wanted to add her as a special character. a small crossover character is all.i l already have plans for her but i'd like to listen to your opinions. oh yeah i'm planning to make a small manga for the story of Shouko, okay don't worry i know how tot draw a bit! anyway i hope you enjoyed it and please review! :)


	10. the friend, and the mysterious Hana

Okay! It's been a long time since I've updated this story! Thank you guys so much for reading it up until now but don't worry I won't be ending it... I still have tons on plans for this story.

I wanna thank you guys so much for reviewing and I hope that in the future your reviews will continue and you will keep supporting my story. Thank you guys so much.

Okay so I have an announcement to make. I'm gonna update this story once a month. I repeat ONCE A MONTH. I have to do school stuff as well and I also have other stories. I hope you guys understand and I hope that you guys will still support me.

Anyway the question thing is still open. I like the answer of a reviewer, **killerprincess11**, she answered Hana from kuroshitsuji. I like it but I never said that it was correct. It still depends... Come on guys keep giving answers okay? I would really appreciate it.

Thanks for the support and reviews! I love you guys! *gives cookies*

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM in anyway except for Shouko.

* * *

><p>YUURI'S POV<p>

"so you're saying that this girl named Hana fell from the window?" I asked with a curious tone.

"Yep"

"And you saved her by activating your power?"

"yup"

"And she claimed that you're an angel?"

"that's right"

"and your power was to summon angel like wings?"

"precisely"

"Are you on drugs?"

"I don't... No ... Maybe"

I sighed and scratched my head. I don't think Shouko is still sane. Sure she has this weird ability to look into people's memories by touching the person, that's believable since I've seen it but this... is... CRAZY. How on earth did she summon angel like wings? She's acting like a...

"I AM NOT A MARY SUE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. I cringed at the sudden loudness and closed my eyes.

"well with your story you seem to make yourself seem like a mar-"

"NO NO NO! THERE IS NO WAY I AM EVER GONNA BE A MARY SUE! YUURI" She stood up and glared at me. I glared back at her of course and stood up as well. We started to scream at each other as we used our very colourful Japanese accent.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"you are!"

"Am not!"

"If you're not a Mary Sue then what are you huh?"

"A perfectly normal human that has abilities!"

"LALALALA! MARY SUE!"

"Whatever Perfectly lame demon failed king!"

"What did you say?"

"LOSER! HENTAI! GAY! BISEXUAL! ANNOYING! RETARD! HOMO! PEDO BEAR!" A nerve popped out of my head.

"YOU REPEATED SOME STUFF!"

"DID NOT!"

"MARY SUE!"

"PEDO!"

"MARY ANNOYING SUE!"

"RETARDED KING!"

"WILL YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!" We both stopped and gulped as we turned towards the direction of the voice, it came from Gisella. She's on her commander thing mood again. This is bad.

"I respect the both of you and all but please take your weird fight elsewhere you guys are inside an infirmary and the patient is just right in front of you so please respect her, understand?" She said with a dangerously serious tone. Her eyes were super sharp, like that of a commander.

Let's just say her glare is scary as hell, yeah.

We simply nodded with scared expressions. That's right even Mary Sue here was scared.

She then returned into her normal self and excused herself as she walked out of the room. We both sighed in relief and then continued our small fight, but this time we whispered.

~~KKM`~

"okay enough of our fights I'm tired of this, can we please go back to the problem?" She asked as she lay down on the floor.

I nodded as I looked at the girl sleeping soundly on the bed. She has an angelic innocent face that's for sure.

"I'm sure that this world doesn't know anything about the existence of angels so how come she knows about them?" She asked in a serious tone. Her expression suddenly turned into a serious one. I shrugged and continued to look at the girl.

"I don't really know... maybe there's a religion here from earth that teaches people about angels and stuff?" I suggested.

"maybe... there is a possibility that it's real... or maybe she's not really from here.." I raised an eyebrow at her statement. What does she... oh...

"You suggestin' that she's from earth?" I asked with a serious tone. She nodded.

"When I looked into her memory I... saw... tons... which made me confused. Her memories... are unstable... as though she is not only 1 but 2." She explained.

"I don't really get it" She stared at me with annoyance written all over her face.

"It's really hard to explain.. I think we sho-"

"YUUURII!"

Wolfram suddenly barged in, as usual, as he glared at Shouko and I. We just stared at him wide eyed.

"YUURRII! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" He screamed at me as He gripped my shoulders and shook me in a hard way. I felt like my soul was sucked out of my body because of his strength.

I can see the light now... since the whole place is blurry.

"Hey! You should stop that! Bi-chan looks like he's about to faint!" She said with a bored tone. Wolfram gasped and stopped. He then let go of me and looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright Yuuri?" He asked with concern. I nodded, Shouko snorted.

"Do you think he looks alright?" She asked with a sarcastic tone. Wolfram growled at her with a menaced aura. Shouko gulped, but smiled. Wolfram's vein popped.

"YOU LITTLE B-"

"Don't fight you're gonna wake her up!" I told them with a stern voice. Wolfram huffed and pouted while Shouko sighed.

"Anyway what are you guys talking about? Yuuri are you cheating on me?" He asked with a glare. I shook my head.

"No Wolfram... I was.." Then an idea popped out of my head. There's a possibility Wolfram knows her! I mean he lived for so long so I have a feeling he does know her.

"Well?" He asked impatiently.

"Wolfram do you perhaps know her?" I asked. He looked at Hana and shook his head.

"No, I've never seen her here in the castle before. She must be new, or from the village"

"I see..." I rubbed my chin and closed my eyes, So even Wolfram doesn't know her. Maybe Gwendel or Conrad knows her...

"Bi-chan I'll continue what I was supposed to say until someone cut me off!" She looked at Wolfram then back at me.

" I think we should ask her when she wakes up. If her memories are that complex it's hard for me to determine where she came from" She explained with a serious tone.

"Furthermore her body doesn't look like it's strong so I guess we should let her rest"

"I see. Well that's okay for me I don't really have any problems with it" I shrugged after I replied.

"Okay what were YOU guys talking about? Tell me!"

~~AFTER EXPLAINING TO WOLFRAM~~

"I see so she's a mystery huh?" We nodded.

"well you guys should let me join you!" He said with a serious face. WHAT! Well I guess it's okay since he would really be a big help to us.

"Okay I guess"

He smiled at me then looked at Shouko who just stared at us.

"I'm gonna help not because of you but because I want to help my fiancé is that clear?" She nodded.

"of course "

They glared at each other intensely. Their glares are so intense that it produced electric sparks. I just stared at them then sweatdropped.

This is gonna be hard.

* * *

><p>Okay I'm sorry if I took too long! hope you liked it! Please RnR<p> 


	11. the friend, asks everyone part 1

Okay I know I havent updated. I was just really busy with stuff and all that I didn't have that much time anymore. I'm so sorry and to make it up to you guys I'll be updating soon! I swear that I'll update soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own KKM in any way except for Shouko oh and Hana doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>YUURI'S POV<p>

* * *

><p>"Now we have to ask the others about Hana if they know her or not" Wolfram said with a serious face as we walked the hallway in search for Gwendel. I nodded.<p>

Shouko was on my right while Wolfram was on my left which left me... in the middle. This is not good.

"I think they'd know since they're like really really REALLY old y'know" Shouko replied with a sarcastic tone. She folded her arms and put them behind her head. She smirked as she looked at Wolfram with mischievous eyes.

"Wolfram is about the same age as a grandfather on earth" Wolfram glared at her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" He shouted. She closed her right eye.

"You heard me right... grandpa"

"Maa maa we should stop fighting and cooperate" I said in a calm voice. Wolfram 'hmphed'.

"Ah, I forgot to tell everyone here about what I discovered Bi-chan!" I looked at Shouko with a curious look.

"What is it?" She stopped walking and smiled.

"When you stay here more often your life will be doubled so that means you won't age for about 20 to 30 years or so" She said with a happy voice. I stopped and looked at her with wide eyes.

"That's obvious since he's the Maoh" Wolfram boasted with smirk plastered on his face. I sweatdropped. Wolfram is really proud to be my fiancé isn't he?

"Well... how'd you find out anyway?"

"I noticed it. Mazoku blood will activate if it's on its motherland. Basically, even when Mazoku blood has human blood on it its aging process will still lessen if it gets too exposed to Maryoku. It's as simple as that, one of the cases being Conrad." She explained calmly.

"wait, when did you think of this anyway?" I asked. How'd she found out about this? Well she IS Shouko and she IS a mary sue.

"I am NOT a mary sue! I thought about it when I was looking after Hana for a while, this weird thought came to me and poof! I discovered something! I feel like I'm Einstein for this place!" She said smugly. I sweatdropped. This person is really insane I tell you. INSANE.

"what's a mary Sue? And who's Einstein?" Wolfram asked with a intrigued face. Shouko smiled and placed her pointing finger on her lips.

"It's a s-e-c-r-e-t!" She replied. Wolfram growled and glared at me.

"well? Aren't you gonna tell your fiancé?" I gulped. He's glaring daggers at me alright; SHARP DAGGERS THAT PIERCE THROUGH YOUR HEART. That felt so exaggerated.

"well, a mary Sue is someone who is overboard of being perfect, or perhaps, someone TOO perfect while Einstein is a genius from the old times who invented electricity." I explained with a panicked voice, why I'm panicked no one knows.

"Hmph, it doesn't fit this human though, this human is not even NEAR the word perfect, she's too ugly!"

"See Yuri I told you I'm not perfect and hey! I'm not ugly you guy girl!" said Shouko as she glared at Wolfram. Wolfram glared back at her and sparks suddenly appeard.

"I'm not a guy girl you girl man!"

"I'm not a girl man you crossdresser!"

"Sexist"

"Rapist"

"Transvetite!"

"uke!"

"ENOUGH ALREADY! CAN WE PLEASE GET BACK TO THE ISSUE AT HAND?" I shouted at them. They both 'hmphed' at the same time and muttered curses. I scratched my head, man these two are like kids!

"Anyway let's get going!" Shouko said.

* * *

><p>~~at conrad's room~~<p>

* * *

><p>When we arrived in front of Conrad's Quarters, We debated on who will open the door. Shouko said it should be Wolfram but Wolfram said it should be me but I declared it should be Shouko.<p>

I don't even know why we debated in such a thing. It makes me feel childish.

As Shouko opened the door, we saw Conrad writing down something on a book of some sort. He noticed us and smiled.

"Good afternoon, why are you guys here?" Asked Conrad. Both of them looked at me as if saying 'tell him'. I wanted to say no but they both sent chiller glares at me. I swear if they weren't angry at each other they can be twins. I asked Conrad about Hana, he just sent me a confused look.

"Hana? Who is that?" Asked Conrad.

"It's a girl who Shouko saved, do you know her by any chance?" I asked. Conrad shook his head and a worried expression present in his face. He shook his head. I sighed.

"No good" I told Shouko as she sighed. She scratched her head then smile.

"Anyway let's go to Gunter next! I'm sure he's somewhere in the castle" Said Wolfram as he walked towards the door.

"Wait, I'll go with you" We all looked at Conrad who was stared at us with a worried expression.

"I'm worried about you guys and I'm also curious about 'Hana' so I'm coming with you" We looked at each other, backed away from Conrad and made a small circle.

"Should we involve him?" Asked Shouko. I brought my hand on my chin and rubbed it with my fore finger.

"Maybe.. I mean this does involve them in a way" I answered.

"Idiots, of course we should accept it! They have every right of knowing who this 'Hana' person is!"

Shouko and I looked at each other and nodded. I told Conrad that he can come.

And so our journey towards Gunter's room begins...


End file.
